Chuck Vs The Lizard
by Newton Ransom
Summary: He felt his inner mantra starting again, knowing Casey was going to harm him in some way. 'Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap.'


_**A/N:**__ I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah. I seem to have commitment issues, since this is going to be more than a oneshot, but I already have two stories in the works posted. This will probably end up like everything else I write. One mission and then the charater is scrapped. Maybe I'll write a reunion or something, for all my characters. For now though, it's just things like this. The OC will be cleared up better in later chapters, I just thought this would be a good start. I hope you enjoy it! As always, please read and review._

_Love always,_

_BrittnyBombsquad_

He can here his inner dialog picking up again. 'Hi, I'm Chuck Bartowski. I work for the Nerd Herd at a Buymore. It used to be pretty boring, until an old friend of mine sent me a whole bunch of scary government secrets to me, and because they are now lodged in my head, I have some secret agents, specifically two, Sarah and Casey, watching my every move.'

His thoughts where interupted by a sharp rap on his head. "Ow. Oh, hi Casey, what's up?" He asked.

"Babysit," was all he said, rather, ordered. He walked away, leaving Chuck in the company of a young blonde. Her hair was pin straight, no doubt from lots of abuse from a straight iron, and she had choppy bangs that almost hid her stunningly green eyes, which were heavily lined with dark makeup.

"Um, hi," he said awkwardly. She just stared at him. "Right, this is going to fun."

"I don't need a babysitter. I'm sixteen," she told him.

"So your like Casey's daughter, or something?"

"In a sense. Lizard," she introduced herself, offering him her hand.

"Chuck," he replied, taking her hand. "Your name's Lizard?"

"Your name's Chuck?"

"Point taken. So...You like The Beatles?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"How do you figure?"

She was wearing a pink Beatles Let It Be shirt, layered over a camoflauge long sleeved shirt.

"Oh I don't know, it just sort of came to me." He figured being funny was the best way to ease the discomfort. Apparantly, he was wrong.

"I'm starting to see the resemblence, between you and Casey."

"Really? And what might that be?"

"I, uh, um, well..."

"Out with it, Chuck."

"Your kind of intimidating."

"Really? I'm half your size, probably half your age, and you've been told to 'babysit' me, yet I'm intimidating you? You must have really low self-esteem."

"It's kind of down there, yeah," he said, looking down. When he looked back up, Lizard was no where to be found.

"Um, Liz? Lizard? Oh crap, Casey's going to kill me."

"Why?" Came a voice behind him. Sarah was standing at the Nerd Herd desk. "Why is Casey going to kill you?"

"Well, I'm kind of supposed to be, uh, babysitting for him. And, well, I lost the girl I'm babysitting."

"Who, Lizard?"

"Yeah, what, how do you know who I'm babysitting?"

"She's in his file. Plus, I was told she was coming in."

"So then who is she exactly?"

"I can't tell you that. If Casey wants you to know, he'll tell you."

"Of course. So have you seen her?"

"I passed her leaving when I was coming in."

"Oh crap. Oh crap, oh crap oh crap." He kept repeating his mantra as he ran for the door. Standing in the middle of the parking lot, he told himself to think like a teenaged girl. "If I was an adolescent girl, in a Beatles shirt, with an obvious adversion to people, where would I be?" He said to himself, gaining odd stares from passerby.

"The mall. Definitely the mall. Okay." He rushed across the parking lot to the mall. Figuring that out was the easy part. Where exactly in the mall, was a much harder question. "F.Y.E. Maybe? Or Hot Topic? Oh geez. Lizard. Lizard. Pet store maybe. Clothes store is a possibility. Probably not. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap." His mantra was continuing as he rushed around the mall, checking all these shops. Lizard was nowhere to be found. "Casey's going to kill me." Lizard was still nowhere to be found, and his phone was ringing.

"Hi, Casey." He laughed nervously. "What's up?"

"Where's Lizard, Chuck?" He barked.

'Oh crap, Oh crap'. His mantra continued in his head. "With me. Yeah, she said she was hungry, so we went out to lunch."

"That's funny, since we hit Subway on my way to work."

"Oh, well, maybe, she was still hungry."

"I swear Bartowski, if you lost her..."

"Casey, hold that thought. Me and her will be back in fifteen minutes. I promise." He hung up before Casey could finish his threat, and headed for the customer service desk.

"Can I help you?" asked a lady seated behind the desk. "Yes, Hi, Yes. I seemed to have lost someone. I was wondering if you may have possibly seen her? or maybe you could page her?"

"What does she look like?"

"Sixteen, about 5' 3", blonde hair, Beatles shirt, uh..."

"Her?" asked the woman, indictating behind Chuck. He turned around to find himself face to face with Lizard, looking highly amused.

"Oh my god, Lizard. I've been looking everywhere for you. Your father is going to kill me."

"I'm 5' 5", I know, and he's not my father."

"Where were you?"

"Following you. That's why you couldn't find me. Do you always talk to yourself, or just when you're freaking out?"

"Come on." He said, leading her back to the Buymore.

Casey was waiting in the doorway, looking none-to-pleased.

He felt his inner mantra starting again, knowing Casey was going to harm him in some way. 'Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap.'


End file.
